1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of machine tools and, more particularly, is a tool with a cutting edge secured against a change in position that may be caused by contact with a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a structure disclosed in applicant's Swedish Pat. No. 32, 257. The apparatus disclosed therein has less adjustment than is desirable and in addition one screw, which extends from the top of the structure, holds the entire structure together. This has the result that when the screw is loosened the entire structure comes apart and an angular positioning of the structure must be reset.